


No Longer Ordinary

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: The years pass by, as the former human Kirisame Marisa contemplates her fate.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	No Longer Ordinary

"You've certainly exceeded our expectations, Kirisame." A lavender clad magician known as Patchouli Knowledge noted, setting her platter upon the roundtable the trio sat, a meeting between the aforementioned scholar, alchemist Kirisame and puppeteer Margatroid taking place within the vast book labyrinth known as Voile.

Marisa pouted. "That incantation was so hard!"

"But it was still something I would never imagine from you eons ago. Not to mention you changed your attire to something more appropriate of somebody of your station."

As Knowledge noted, Marisa traded her childish stereotypical witch attire for a black ensemble consisting of a black robe combined with a white shirt, black dress pants and formal dress shoes. A black choker adorned with a gold star and her signature headwear completing the ensemble. "C'mon! Ya still gonna tease me about my cute clothes from a decade ago?"

Alice chimed in. "I believed your previous costume was destroyed in a _danmaku_ battle, wasn't it?"

Marisa looked downwards, her expression suddenly solemn. "C'mon Alice... Didn't I tell ya not to mention that ever again?" Tears swelling in her eyes.

Alice immediately recognized the mistake she made. "I deeply apologize, Kirisame."

Patchouli raised her teacup and took a small sip. "That duel ten years ago changed Kirisame from a fledgling human to a talented magician. It is an irreplaceable moment in her history. It marked her refusal to remain in the affairs of humanity, forever."

"I wonder what Rei is up to nowadays. She probably still hates my guts."

Knowledge made a proclamation as she slammed her teacup onto the platter, creating an unexpected reverberation unbecoming of her frail nature. "Why don't you recount the tale of your renouncement of humanity?"

Marisa sighed. "It feels like ya guys just want to make me suffer, but I'll bite."

Margatroid nodded her head. "I always wondered what happened between you two years ago... I know Hakurei doesn't take kindly to humans becoming youkai."

"Yeah, ya could say that..."

****

_Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal'!"_

Marisa did absolutely nothing to dodge the onslaught of red bolts heading her way, their battleground the magnificent night sky above the Hakurei Shrine.

Hakurei cried, her attempts to speak interrupted by constant choking and sobbing. _"Why did you choose... To leave me?"_

With her newfound body, Marisa had no need for such silly things as a wooden cleanliness implement, levitating within the atmosphere in a position resembling a crucifix, her arms side to side. "Exterminate me. A life without ya isn't worth living, no matter how long."

 _"_ Kirisame... Stop crying, you're the one who did this..." Reimu choked.

_"Last word! 'Fantasy Heaven!'"_

As each and every bolt made contact with Kirisame, ripping and tearing through her flesh, Marisa continued to remain still. This was no longer a nonlethal _danmaku_ duel, this was penance.

****

"I never saw her after that." Marisa noted.

Margatroid carried a solemn gaze. "She still loved you."

"Yeah, I wonder what things woulda been like if I stayed human..."

_"More tea for your guests, lady Knowledge?"_

Marisa turned to the nearby voice, in her direct gaze was Izayoi Sakuya, however, she was noticeably different.

Izayoi was ephemeral, almost otherworldly in her appearance. Trading her previous blue attire for a dark, gothic ensemble befitting her new situation. What used to be blue windows to the soul have become a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Did Remilia make ya wear that?" Kirisame jokingly inquired.

"Milady insisted that I look the part of a kindred."

Knowledge interjected. "It's only been a year since Sakuya turned. Now that is also an interesting story."

Marisa scoffed. "I ain't got much time patchy, I gotta get back home!"

"Suit yourself, it is a riveting tale."

"I'll see you out, Kirisame." Sakuya noted. "It seems you are no longer prone to break ins."

As Patchouli and Alice watched Kirisame and Izayoi leave through the doorway, the puppeteer and scholar conversed within their newfound isolation. "Kirisame is barren without the maiden." Patchouli stated, in a deadpan statement of truth.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Kirisame lost what held her to this world, she is an unending existence without a tether."

Minutes of silence befell the pair, Margatroid finally breaking the atmosphere. "This is an imperishable nightmare."

****

However, Marisa failed to hide her frustration. _"All that work, all my life... I did it, and for what reason?."_ Marisa’s progress couldn’t go backwards, not without some effort. But it was becoming more and more obvious that Marisa's entire existence was stagnant.

Marisa shoved her front door open, seeking respite from the crisp night air, washed quickly, then changed into her nightgown and slumped into bed.

Marisa had to face the truth, without Reimu or the threat of mortality, she had literally no motivation to live. She was no longer the "Ordinary Magician" after all.

No claim, or accomplishments. Just a hubris filled youkai.

She covered her face to try and stop herself from crying, but it was no use. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and dripped onto her blanket. She couldn’t breathe through her nose. Her body longed for Reimu's touch.

_"I don't deserve her, she's better off without me, to find somebody who loves her, and will die with her."_

She wanted to see Reimu, she wanted to fly straight to the shrine and apologize to Reimu. She missed the binge drinking, the conversations about seemingly nothing, she missed the lights going off in the village as the sun set over Gensokyo.

However, Marisa felt these moments were not earned, she betrayed the only condition to be with Reimu.

Marisa whimpered as she attempted to curtail the downpour of tears, but it was futile. Tears flowed down her cheeks and onto her nightgown as she crawled into a fetal position.

_"I want to go back in time. I want to be wanted, I want Reimu to say she needs me around. I want to be human again."_

Marisa could only anguish in despair, her need for Reimu's affection was eating her alive. She cursed her cowardice, leaving Reimu behind for a decade.

Marisa emerged from her position to the sounds of knocking on her door. If Alice came to visit, Marisa would have to muster a decline.

Marisa emerged from her bedding, each footstep an agonizing vibration.

As Marisa walked towards her common area to her doorway, she came across salvation.

The radiant aura, silky, smooth dark brown hair, confident cadence. The person in front of her was unmistakably Hakurei Reimu. However, her manner of dress was completely alien.

Reimu's ensemble resembled Yakumo, consisting of a red oriental tabard over a white western dress, Reimu's headwear remaining as always. An oversized red ribbon at the back of her head, and red tubes on her sidelocks.

What were once warm, inviting amber irises turned into a deep shade of indigo, indicating an otherworldly change.

Reimu closed her eyes and began crying.

_"I'm such a selfish hypocrite, Kirisame."_


End file.
